metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline/Beetleborgs
A timeline of events in Big Bad Beetleborgs and Beetleborgs Metallix. Recent history *Art and Les Fortunes create the Lost Comic. *Les Fortunes is sent to jail. *Art Fortunes creates the Comic book series, "Beetleborgs". Big Bad Beetleborgs 1996 *On a dare, Andrew McCormick, his sister Josephine McCormick, and their friend Roland Williams enter the Hillhurst Mansion with snobby rich brothers Trip and Van. Along the way, they meet the mansion's inhabitants Frankenbeans, Mums, and Count Fangula. By a fluke, Drew, Jo, and Roland free Flabber, a phasm, from a pipe organ. In gratitude, Flabber grants the three kids their wish to become their favorite superheroes, the Beetleborgs. But as a result, the Beetleborgs' enemies, the Magnavores are also released from the comic books. *The Beetleborgs use their AVs for the first time to take out the Magnavore Jet Fighters. *The Beetleborgs send Terror Bear back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Green Cannon Machine back to the comics. *The werewolf Wolfgang Smith moves into Hillhurst. *The Beetleborgs send Sword Warrior back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Graxxis back to the comics with the new Stinger Drill. *The Beetleborgs send LottaMuggs back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Garganturat back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Firecat back to the comics. *Gargantis the Attack Mobile Carrier makes its appearance. *Noxic takes control of Ghoulum. *The Beetleborgs send Photominator back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Mace Warrior back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Amphead back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs team up with Karato and Silver Ray to send Mace Warrior, Cataclazmic, Wingar, and Goldex back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Venus Claptrap back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Cyber-Serpent back to the comics with some advice from Dr. Baron von Frankenbeans. *Two aliens, Guirk and Maguirk, visit Hillhurst. *The Beetleborgs send Dicehead back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs celebrate Halloween and send Grenade Guy back to the comics. *Trip and Van are turned into vampires by Fangula. The Beetleborgs send Porkasaurus back to the comics and return Trip and Van back to normal. *Vexor creates Shadowborg from a piece of Blue Stinger Beetleborg's armor, who steals the Beetleborgs' powers, while at the same time, Josh Baldwin moves to Charterville. *Art Fortunes designs the new White Blaster Beetleborg *Josh becomes the White Blaster Beetleborgs and rescues the Beetleborgs' powers from Shadowborg, while Vexor prepares a monster army - consisting of Green Cannon Machine, Sword Warrior, Graxxis, LottaMuggs, Garganturat, Photominator, Amphead, Venus Claptrap, Cyber-Serpent, Grenade Guy, Dicehead, and Porkasaurus. *Art Fortunes creates the Thunder Stinger, which helps the Beetleborgs in sending Vexor's monster army back to the comics again. *Finding the Magnavores' hideout, Drew and Josh steal Vexor's energy axis. Using it on himself, Drew becomes Mega Blue Beetleborg, and together with the Thunder Stinger, he sends Detestro back to the comics. *Mega Blue Beetleborg finally destroys Shadowborg, but in return, Josh looses his ability to become the White Blaster Beetleborg. *The Beetleborgs send Cataclaws back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs celebrate Christmas with Flabber at Hillhurst. 1997 *The Beetleborgs send Mucant back to the comics. *Dr. Baron von Frankenbeans attempts to increase Frankie's intelligence while the Beetleborgs send Furocious back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Skullhead back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Malavax back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Hammerhands back to the comics after Wolfgang casts an appearance-altering spell on Jo. *Wolfgang turns Jara into a werewolf. The Beetleborgs send Cataclazmic back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Swamp Scumoid back to the comics. *Dr. Baron von Frankenstein creates a bride for Frankenbeans. The Beetleborgs send Crimson Creep back to the comics. *Count Fangula receives a visit from the Commissioner of Vampires, Vlad. The Beetleborgs send Unctuous back to the comics. *Drew, Roland, and Jo get briefly get mind-swapped with Noxic, Typhus, and Jara. The Beetleborgs send Super Grenade Guy back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Kombat Knat back to the comics, saving Flabber from said monster at the same time. *The Beetleborgs send Hypnomaniac back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Evil Eye back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Rocket-Man back to the comics. *The Beetleborgs send Super Noxic back to the comics. *Typhus briefly goes Mega. Beetleborgs Metallix 1997 *Following Wolfgang re-imprisoning Flabber in the organ, Vexor releases Nukus from a drawing in Art Fortunes' office. Nukus brings back Graxxis, LottaMuggs, Garganturat, Amphead, Cyber-Serpent, Dicehead, Porkasaurus, Mucant, Crimson Creep, Unctuous, Super Grenade Guy, Kombat Knat, Hypnomaniac, and Evil Eye from the comics. The Beetleborgs use the AVs to send them back, but Nukus fuses their energies together to create Borgslayer. *The Beetleborgs manage to free Flabber from the organ again, but lose their AVs when the Beetle Battle Base is destroyed by the Magnavore Jet Fighters. Gargantis is destroyed by Borgslayer. Nukus sends a fleeting Trip and Van to tell the Beetleborgs how to destroy Borgslayer, which causes the Magnevores to return to the comics. Nukus becomes the Beetleborgs' newest threat. *Nukus destroys the Beetleborgs' armor, weapons, and powers, and freezes Flabber before finding his creator, Les Fortunes, in Chaterville Prison where he brings forth his fellow Crustaceans, Horribelle and Vilor. Meanwhile, the Beetleborgs gain a new ability. *Nukus brings forth the Dregs, Worm Tanks and takes over the Magnavores' old hideout. Art Fortunes designs new armor, weapons powers for Drew, Roland and Jo, dubbing them "Beetleborgs Metallix". *As Nukus brings forth the Crustacean Jet Fighters, Art Fortunes designs new Battle Vehicles, along with a new Beetle Battle Station for the Beetleborgs Metallix. *While Little Ghoul moves into the Hillhurst mansion, the Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Aqualungs. *The Beetleborgs Metallix gain new Sector Cycles which help out in dealing with Hagfish of Gar. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Changeling. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Fernzilla. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Roo-thless. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Ultimate Conqueror. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Torch Mouth. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Ultra Vulture. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Brain Sucker. *Little Ghoul's uncle, the Grim Reaper, visits Hillhurst. The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Monster Smasher. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Triplesaurus Rex. *Little Frankie visits Hillhurst. The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Piranha Khan. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Emily. *Mums' Mummy visits Hillhurst, while Fangula is briefly turned into a Bat Monster. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy El Scorpio while celebrating Halloween. *The Beetleborgs Metallix destroy Shellator. *Flabber has a dream about Edgar Allen Poe's ghost visiting Hillhurst and the Beetleborgs fighting Mole Monster. *Nukus brings forth the evil Mantrons - Scorpix, Centipix, Mantix, and Hornix - from the Lost Comic to battle the Beetleborgs Metallix. *Recovering four of the Astral Coins from the Crustaceans, the Beetleborgs Metallix bring out the leader of the Astralborgs, Dragonborg. *Fireborg appears to help the Beetleborgs Metallix against Mantix. *When Vilor becomes Super Vilor, Lightningborg appears to help. With the Astral weapons, they create the Astral Blaster. *The last of the Astralborgs, Ladyborg, makes her debut and helps battle the Mantrons. *The Mantrons steal back some of the Astral Coins. *The Beetleborgs Metallix and Astralborgs work together to recover the stolen Astral Coins from the Mantrons. *With the Astral Coins inside the Astral Sword, the Beetleborgs Metallix and Astralborgs successfully summon Roboborg who helps them in sending the Mantrons back to the Lost Comic. With their assistance no longer needed, the Astralborgs take their leave, while the Beetleborgs Metallix keep the Astral Sword and Coins. 1998 *When Roboborg upgrades the Sector Cycles as Mega Spectra Sector Cycles, Nukus and Vilor use Les Fortunes' Transmogrifier to become Mega Nukus and Mega Vilor. In response to this, Roboborg grants the Beetleborgs Metallix the ability to become Mega Spectra Beetleborgs. *Les Fortunes creates the Astral Ax, which is used to summon Roboborg's rival, Boron. *While trying to safe Wolfgang from a werewolf trapper, Roboborg and Boron have another battle up on the Moon. *Fangula believes he can be a superhero and attempts to have Boron go jump in Charterville Lake, but it only leads to another battle with Roboborg. *While Roboborg and Boron fight once more, the Mega Spectra Beetleborgs destroy Dr. Baron von Frankenbeans' latest creation, the Monster Mother. *Using Les' drawings of Changeling, Fernzilla, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, and Triplesaurus Rex, and toxic waste, the Crustaceans create Repgillian, who's too strong for Roboborg. The Beetleborgs Metallix manage to steal the Astral Ax from the Crustaceans, and with Roboborg and Boron working together with the Mega Spectra Beetleborgs, they destroy Repgillian. Les decides to go back to jail. See also *Timeline *Timeline (VR Troopers) * ** **